


Benevolencia

by Malale



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Grief/Mourning, Introspection, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Su padre era más compasivo 	que él. T’Challa lo sabe y lo reconoce sin dudar. De todos los motivos por los que es tan difícil seguir con su legado, su bondad es la que más marca la diferencia."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benevolencia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainClintSpiderBalder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/gifts).



> [Hecho para [este prompt](http://samej.livejournal.com/161925.html?thread=2109829#t2109829) en el Marvelfest (versión rare pairs) de LJ]
> 
> Situado tras el final de Captain America: Civil War, cuidado con los spoilers. 
> 
> No tiene mucho sentido en general. Así, muy en mi linea. Advertidos quedáis.

\----

Zemo fue como mirarse en un espejo y ver todas tus imperfecciones bajo una luz brillante. Un aviso de lo que puedes llegar a ser si dejar que la venganza te consuma. T’Challa se alegra de no haberlo matado.

 

Eso no quita que la ira y la tristeza que siente en lo más profundo de su pecho se haya aligerado aunque sea un poco. Y ahora que no tiene contra quien dirigirla, se le clava aún más entre las costillas y el esternón.

 

Gira el anillo en su dedo con el pulgar, aun sintiéndolo extraño; pesado.

 

*

 

Pasa por el laboratorio todos los días. El sargento Barnes está monitorizado, todas las constantes vitales estables, sonando en continuo ritmo por encima del trabajo silencioso y profesional de los doctores y científicos.

–¿Algún progreso?

 

La respuesta es negativa constantemente.

 

“Parece en calma” siempre piensa antes de salir. “En paz”.

 

Por algún motivo, eso le produce cierta satisfacción.

 

*

 

Su padre era más compasivo que él. T’Challa lo sabe y lo reconoce sin dudar. De todos los motivos por los que es tan difícil seguir con su legado, su bondad es la que más marca la diferencia.

 

Todo su pueblo lo mira esperando que siga ahí donde el gran T’Chaka lo dejó, y no es el miedo a tomar decisiones, ni a ser justo, ni hacerse respetar lo que le preocupa.

 

El ser benevolente, con el peso en su interior y el fuego consumiéndole las entrañas, es tan difícil como intentar sembrar en un campo de sal. Incompatibles, por exponerlo de la manera más suave posible.

 

Agotador, para su vergüenza.

 

*

 

El duelo, dicen, es algo que cura el tiempo.

 

Es una mentira, por supuesto. El tiempo solo te permite acostumbrarte a la pérdida. El duelo es algo largo, lento, pesado. La pérdida es un miembro fantasma que te recuerda, con su ausencia, que algo precioso para ti no podrá volver.

 

La muerte no es el final.

 

Eso no quiere decir que no haga el camino más largo.

 

*

 

El capitán va de un lado a otro, inquieto por la inactividad, por la falta de progresos. Inquieto por el exterior, y los acuerdos, y el mundo que parece que cambia demasiado rápido para él.

 

El sargento Barnes duerme, tranquilo, congelado.

 

T’Challa lo observa y puede entender porque Tony Stark le atacó con todas sus fuerzas. Puede entender el odio sordo y el dolor nublándote los sentidos, negándote a ver más allá de tu objetivo, más allá de la sangre.

 

Lo puede entender pero se alegra de haber intervenido. Se alegra de que el sargento este ahí, a salvo en su reino aunque sea en una prisión de hielo.

 

“Es un acto de bondad” piensa. “Y no me ha costado hacerlo”.

 

También es un acto para lavar su vergüenza.

 

Podría haberlo matado. Estuvo realmente cerca de conseguirlo. Y hubiera matado a un inocente en su búsqueda de venganza. Zemo hubiera conseguido manchar su honor y decepcionar a su padre allá donde descansa eternamente. Lo hubiera arrastrado con él en su búsqueda de destrucción, como lo hizo con el capitán, con Barnes y con Stark.

 

*

 

La compasión y la benevolencia se deben cultivar.

 

T’Challa siente que el sargento Barnes es la primera planta en su jardín de sal.

 

*

 

–Si puedo ayudar a tu amigo a encontrar la paz, estaré muy agradecido. –le dijo a Steve Rogers hace meses. En lo que parecen años.

 

Es de noche y las maquinas zumban como insectos. Las constantes vitales son como una música que acompaña. Ruido blanco que despeja su embotada cabeza.

 

T’Challa pone la mano sobre el cristal tan frío como el hielo, a la altura del corazón que late a una velocidad cuatro veces más lenta que el de una persona normal.

 

–Lo estoy. –susurra. –Agradecido.

 

La expresión del sargento no cambia, por supuesto. Es tranquila, apacible. No sonríe, pero hay algo que resbala por la comisura de sus facciones.

 

Bondad, seguramente.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Llevaba dos años sin subir nada a Ao3, que se dice pronto pero no lo es. Llevaba (y llevo, para que engañarnos) dos años que me cuesta mucho escribir. Pasó algo en mi vida personal que me trastocó bastante y me había dejado incapacitada no solo para acabar algo, cosa que de normal me cuesta la vida, si no también para empezar escritos.  
> Por eso cuando acabé este prompt (os juro que nadie está más sorprendido que yo de que lo escribiera) y a pesar de que no me convence demasiado como me ha quedado, he decidido publicarlo aquí. Que aunque lo parezca, y hasta un tiempo lo llegue a creer yo también, esta cuenta no está muerta.


End file.
